


Call and Return

by EagleOwl19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason, Skye liked this Coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call and Return

Call and Return

Skimmons

“Why do you insist on coming in this coffee shop?” Trip asked Skye as they walked towards the counter. Skye shrugged, “I like the atmosphere” Trip snorted. “Atmosphere’s a bit deep for you, this early in the morning”. Skye punched him in the arm. “I can be deep,” she muttered, Trip nodded “As a paddling pool”

Skye rolled her eyes, as she waited for the guy in front to order. When he moved away, Skye instantly smiled at the barista. “Good morning Skye” Jemma said with an equally bright smile. “Good morning Jemma”, Trip rolled his eyes. “The usual? “ Jemma asked. Skye nodded, as Jemma turned away to pass off the order.

 

As they walked to the end of the counter, to wait Skye walked towards a table. Taking a seat to wait for Trip. He walked over with a huge grin on his face, “That barista, is the reason you make me walk all the way here everyday isn’t it?” he asked with a grin. Skye shrugged, “I like the coffee”. Trip nodded; “So if I said, I just asked her out you wouldn’t care?” he asked taking a sip from his mug.

 

Skye shook her head, eyes flicking to Jemma briefly. Before looking back at him, he was laughing. “You didn’t seriously think, I would go after someone who likes you do you?” Skye looked confused. “You know I’m the best wingman right?” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Pushing it towards Skye, “The hot barista’s number. I suggest you call it, since I’ve already done all the legwork for you” he said patting himself on the shoulder. 

Skye smiled, getting to her feet. She kissed him on the cheek, before heading back to the bar. Trip watched her with a smirk; he knew what Skye was saying. And from the way, the tips of her ears were going pink. It looked like, he would be watching the TV with the volume turned all the way up.

Fin


End file.
